Confession
by Attack on MLG
Summary: After being in denial for as long as he can remember, Neil finally decides to come clean to his best friend, expecting the worst. Rated T for language, cuz it's Max. Reviews are greatly appreciated! :) Should I make this into a multi chapter fic?


**I've been writing a bunch of really dark shit for Regrets and VOID, so I figured I'll do a fluffy fic between the ultimate power couple; Max and Neil. Aka, MadScience, as I've seen people refer to it as sometimes.**

 **God bless this ship.**

* * *

He couldn't help but stare .

He didn't know why he was.

It just happened and he couldn't stop.

He swallowed thickly.

The raven moved his food around his plate lazily, resting his head in his palm, oblivious. His cheeks were flushed due to the fact he was wearing his hoodie during a hot summer's evening. It was cute.

 _Wait._

Neil backpedaled his thoughts abruptly, nearly choking on his oranage juice.

"You okay?" Max looked up at him from across the table, brow raised in concern.

"Y-Yeah." He grinned, nodding. "Just went down the wrong hole." The younger hummed and went back to his food. Well, back to pushing it around, anyways. Neil paused for moment, slightly distant. "Are you not hot in your hoodie?"

Turquoise eyes locked with blue, brows narrowing. "No." His stare flicked over the brunet. "Are _you_ hot? You're in a fucking turtleneck."

"It's short-sleeved and quite breathable." He pointed his fork at him, gesturing. "That hoodie swallows you whole."

Max grunted at the comment as his cheeks heated up in embarrassment. "Whatever."

Neil hated it when Max blushed. It made him feel weird.

"Take a picture," The raven muttered, a small smirk playing on his lips. "It'll last longer."

Now it was Neil's turn to go red, shaking his head frantically. "I–"

"You're such a nerd." He let out a short laugh and picked up his practically untouched tray, before sliding off his seat. "See ya later, then."

* * *

"It just pissed me off, you know? Like," He sipped his coffee. "who would think it was a good idea to pull that shit?" Carefully he shuffled onto his cot, sitting up as he held his mug tightly with both hands in his lap.

Neil was also sat up, listening to Max with his undivided attention. Not long after dinner, Nurf had decided to try and set Nerris' poor excuse of a castle on fire, but had been grassed up by Ered before anything major could happen.

"I mean, it would've been pretty cool to watch a bunch of cardboard go up in flames…" Max shrugged. "Oh well."

"Nerris nearly had a break down–"

"I know, I know." The raven teased, grinning snarkily. "I'm just messin'." He took a long sip of his drink, closing his eyes in relaxation. Neil couldn't help but smile. He liked it when Max was happy, instead of his usual grumpy expression. "So," The mug was lowered onto the ground beside the cot, Max now looking at the elder. "How come you're so shifty?"

Neil furrowed his brows. "Shifty?"

"Ya know. Kinda _off_. What's up with that?"

He swallowed. "Why are you suddenly so critical?" Subject change.

"Beats me. Just curious."

 _Curious. False hope._

It took a moment for Neil to lick his lips nervously and stare down at his twiddling thumbs, speaking lowly. "Hey, uh, can I… Can I ask you something, Max?"

Max seemed to perk up at the serious tone, head cocking intriguingly. "Sure. Go ahead."

"Do you…" He couldn't get his words out. "Do you ever feel lost? Like, mentally?"

The raven blinked, not expecting that question at all. "I think you already know the answer to that."

He nodded almsot guiltily. "Yeah, yeah, of course–"

"Why?" Max cut in. It was getting weird now. He could sense it. "I'm all ears, Neil. You can tell me anything."

Could he, though?

He'd pushed away these uncomfortable feelings so long, always in denial.

"I get weird emotions sometimes." He grimaced as he spoke, not looking up from his lap, but yet he could feel the boy's stare burning into him. He felt sick. "I try to ignore them but they don't go away."

His campmate let out a sigh. "You could go ask Gwen? She knows all about the mind and shit, right? She could help you."

"I don't think she'll be able to help, Max. Besides, it's kinda personal." _Very personal_ , more like. "I just want to let you know, that whatever happens, we're still gonna be friends, right? You won't ditch me?"

Max swallowed thickly. "You're worrying me. You're not gonna kill yourself or something, right? Don't do that."

"I'm not going to kill myself." He sucked in a dependent breath. "It just needs to be said."

Max stayed silent, patiently waiting.

"You're a great friend." Neil had quieted down to a nervous whisper. "You always make me laugh, even if you don't mean too, and I really appreciate that." He looked up as he felt a weight come on his cot, meeting eyes with the shorter camper. Max had perched himself on the edge of the cot next to him, frowning in concern. Neil didn't know whether this was comforting or not. "I just really fucking like you. You look nice, and you smell of sweets and Soda." It was just verbal diarrhea now, his mouth moving before his brain told it otherwise. "You're the only person who listens to me and cares about how I feel, and you let me vent a lot. I feel weird around you and I've always told myself to ignore all that shit."

Silence.

Neil could feel himself driving into panic mode, his hands becoming sweaty as he sat, not daring to look up. He'd ruined everything.

A small hand was placed on his shoulder, sending a chill down his spine. "I'm _flattered_."

He slowly looked up at the raven, licking his lips. "W-What…?"

"No one's even given me such a compliment." His tone was uncharacteristically sincere, his spare hand scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "Cheers."

"You're not mad?" This was insane. Why hadn't he flipped out liked he'd expected him to?

Max shook his head. "Why would I be mad? I'm not just gonna drop you cuz your fucking emotions. I know I'm harsh, but I'm not _that_ bad."

Why was he so calm? It worried Neil slightly. "I literally just confessed to you, and you're not bothered one bit? I thought that you'd–"

"That I'd what?" There was a twinge of bitterness in his voice. "Neil, I don't fucking care. I'm not botherred." His words weren't meant to come out so cold but he couldn't help it. Hopefully Neil knew that too. "I'm not some sort of homophobe–"

" _Max-_ "

"–look, come here." His hands cupped Neil's cheeks as he pulled him into a kiss, eyes closing as he felt him relax almost instantly. It wasn't a rough action, Max being surpirsing gentle and soft as he dared to deepen it slightly, moving his arms to drape around his best friend's neck, Neil wrapping his arms loosely on his waist.

It was nice.

Eventally Max pulled away, lips wet as he panted for air. The corners of his mouth quirked upwards into a smile. "I… I don't why I did that."

Neil laughed breathlessly, cheeks stained red. His eyes took in the raven's face, also smiling. "God you're impulsive."

"Yep…" He raised his arm and wiped his mouth. "Night, then." And with that he got off the cot and walked the short distance to his own, quietly laying down and getting comfortable.

"Uh, what?" Neil watched him, stunned.

Max stuck his tongue out teasingly. "Bed time. Gotta get some sleep."

The scientist rolled his eyes, too preoccupied to get mad. They'd just fucking kissed. How was he supposed to take that all in so damn quickly. He swallowed down his nerves, taking one last look at the raven before closing his eyes.

"G'night, Max."


End file.
